


The Bathroom Thief

by hatarakuoniisan



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: F/M, Lolicon, blowjobs blowjobs blowjobssss, boxfink, boxmink, fink gets her mouth full, lolihet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatarakuoniisan/pseuds/hatarakuoniisan
Summary: Fink has been spying on Boxman and stealing his bathroom necessities for weeks now. One day, she blows her cover and Boxman is NOT happy.
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Fink (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	The Bathroom Thief

**Author's Note:**

> The fact that there isn't even a ship tag for my OTP... That's what I get for having a rarepair.

_ ‘I’m gonna get caught..’  _ The little green rat thought to herself as she crawled her way into her bedroom’s ceiling vent.

She let out a relaxed sigh, mostly relieved that she was still small enough to squeeze and fit inside. You’d think that after changing her “diet” from peanut butter and gummies to fruits and veggies, she’d start losing a couple pounds but it’s actually been the opposite! Well I suppose she was  _ growing… _ All that extra weight she gained went to all the right places. So for her to still fit in tight spaces like these without her hips or thighs getting in the way was definitely the first.

_ ‘Why am I even doing this again? This is crazy! I should just go back-’ _

Her thoughts were cut short by a loud groan coming from one of the vent openings that led to her boss’s bedroom. She squirmed a bit and hurriedly crawled faster towards the source of the noise, biting her lower lip in excitement. She was  _ peeping… _ What exactly was she trying to get a view of from the vents?

_ Well… _

“Where is it?? I just bought it!” That voice was none other than Lord Boxman, Fink’s Boss’s plaything. Well, In actuality- They’re  _ business partners, _ which is just another fancy word for dating. Was she comfortable with them being a thing?

Hell no.

She was honestly disgusted by it! Especially when that stupid boxfart’s scent was all over her Boss!!! She couldn’t handle his musk and knew they just recently had sex when she was around Professor Venomous. It was something she did not like to know happened but what do you expect from a mammal with a strong sense of smell? It’s not like she could just turn off her nose. If she could she would’ve done it a long time ago.

Anyways.. Back to Boxman!

She was now inside the master bathroom. Well, she was technically peeping through the vent but whatever. She’s been spying on him for over a month now. It was her favorite spot and pastime. The vent gave such a clear view of the bath jacuzzi too. It’s not weird though! She’s just…  _ Observing him _ . In case he’s plotting to kill her Boss is all! But we all know deep down she’s spying on him because she likes seeing him naked. Not because she wants to do naughty things with him!!! She just… likes how his body looks. She never thought a fat half human-robot chicken man would look so appealing but hey, she’s been attracted to worse.

It took Fink a long while for her to realize it but, all those times she was disgusted by Boxman’s scent being imprinted on her Boss wasn’t because she was jealous that Boxman was stealing Professor Venomous from her. Oh no no no. She wanted to BE Professor Venomous. Why? Honestly, not even she herself knows. It just sort of happened. Fink isn’t the kind of henchman to fall for someone, especially since she’s so young and should be focusing on killing K.O. or playing video games. You don't think she actually WANTS to have some strange vomit-inducing infatuation with him,  _ do you _ ? For days she begged and prayed that this weird infatuation would go away.

First of all, she absolutely DESPISES Boxman. One of her favorite nicknames to call him is  _ boxfart _ after all. Second, he’s practically stealing Boss away from her!!! She rarely gets attention anymore because of that stupid incubus!!! And third of all, she’s just a kid! It’s so weird for her to have crushes, especially when the one she’s obsessed with is her boss’s own BOYFRIEND. It’s so taboo for her and she knows she must have fallen and hit her head because this is not normal at all.

The green rat clutched onto the vent’s opening, breathing rather intensely as she eyed the man bending over crawl spaces in search of the item he was looking for. Oh yeah- ‘I _ guess I should’ve mentioned that the item he is looking for was stolen by me _ .’ She recently developed the habit of stealing his deodorant, hand towels, moisturizer, and other small things that she could easily steal from his bathroom. It wasn’t hard to obtain anyways. She just had to find the right time to strike and steal shit from the bathroom like the sneaky little rat she is.

Her eyes followed the man’s movements, gulping as she caught a glimpse of his naked fuzzy chest. She has the sudden urge to just… Lay on it and  _ sniff _ . God she’s so weird. Fink decided to lean just a little bit more onto the opening of the vent, trying to desperately catch a better glimpse of Boxman’s soft and tubby body. She must’ve gotten too entranced by his body because she suddenly felt the opening of the vent slowly lean forward, causing the rat to fall over and land face first onto the bathroom floor.

_ ‘SHIT! I’M COMPROMISED!’ _ She got up quickly, about to make a run for it until she ended up locking eyes with her step-boss. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! DID YOU JUST-“ Boxman let out a shriek of terror as he pieced together what just unfolded in front of him.

_ ‘That sneaky little rat.’ _ He frowned instantly and crossed his arms. “So you’re the petty thief behind all of my missing items, huh?” He let out a sound of displeasure before grabbing the rat by her tail and yanking her up. “Care to explain what you’re doing in Daddy’s private bath?” The man raised a brow, not caring if the rat was squirming under him and trying to scratch at him.

“Let me go! I wasn’t doin’ nothin’!” She hissed back at him. “Let me go or I’m telling Boss you put your hands on me!!!” He almost forgot how annoying she was. Always relying on Venomous to do her bidding and rescue her.  _ Pathetic child. _ “Such a feisty one…” He retorted, snickering to himself soon after. “How long have you been doing this, runt?” He was always so harsh with his words, even if he didn’t mean for it to sound so cruel.

To Fink it was very dehumanizing! She was embarrassed, flustered, ashamed, and quite frankly, heated now that Boxman knows what she does behind the scenes. “I’m not feisty!!!! Shut up!!!” She tried reaching for his arm and desperately scratched at it but repeatedly failed. She knows the only way she will be set free is if she tells Boxman the truth. But she doesn’t want to!!! ‘ _ It’s embarrassing and shameful that I have to apologize and explain myself! That’s not my kind of thing!’  _ That’s something she expects from a Momma’s boy like K.O., not from someone like herself!

Boxman waited for her response, lifting her tail higher so she was facing him directly. “Well? I’m waiting~” He cooed and flashed her a devious grin. Fink just wasn’t budging at all. Boxman had to pull out the big guns. And he knew exactly how to make this little vermin squeal. He used his other spare hand to grasp at her ears, yanking them not too hard, but hard enough for her to instinctively yelp. What the man failed to realize was that Fink was actually enjoying this “interrogation”. How he hasn’t picked up on the fact that she was a sweaty and flustered mess was beyond me. It wasn’t until the little henchman let out a small needy whine that Boxman finally picked up on what was going on.

“ _ Wait a minute _ \- You’re INTO this?” He was honestly shocked at first by the revelation. His hubby’s kid, technically his kid now too, was ENJOYING this? He simply couldn’t wrap his head around it. Looking back now, however, it was all starting to make sense. “Oh my. Didn’t know my little rat had a  _ thing _ for her daddy~” The man cooed and licked his lips, surprisingly excited by the sudden news.

Fink hissed and spit on his face in retaliation. “You. Are. Not. My. Dad.” She sternly protested, continuingly struggling to escape her step-boss’s grasp.

Though Boxman may not have had feelings for his partner’s little bodyguard, that didn’t mean that he didn’t have some  _ peculiar _ thoughts about her… Can you blame him?  _ ‘Sometimes that annoying little brat really gets on my nerves that I just want to shove my cock inside of her mouth to keep her from yapping all the goddamn time.’ _

That’s when it hit him. He could easily get away with using her as his little plaything and PV wouldn’t ever find out! He  _ knew _ Fink had a thing for him now. Which meant that she wanted nothing more than to have Boxman for herself. If he gives her what she so desperately wants, there is absolutely no way for her to rat him out and expose his disgusting deeds to his fiance. Besides, even if she  _ does _ wind up trying to snitch, he can easily shut her up with his dick.

“Now now Fink. How about I cut you a deal?” He grins at her before opening his mouth again. “How about, I don’t tell PV about your little…  _ escapades _ , if you do something in return? I got an itch you can help me scratch~” Now as cruel as he may be, he wasn’t going to destroy her insides. Not yet at least. All he wanted was a good ol’ fashioned blowjob. That’s all! Though that’s definitely what it sounded like he wanted. Okay, well- maybe he did! But he would rather build up to that special moment. Right now he just wanted that cute tight little mouth of her’s around his cock.

Fink eyed him suspiciously, letting out a  _ ‘tch’ _ as he spoke. “That’ll kill me, asshole!” What else was that old geezer thinking?! She couldn’t help but automatically assume that he wanted to wreck her poor little virgin hole. Who knows! Maybe he wanted the tighter one! Or even worse! It could be both!!!

“Silly girl.” He let go of her tail and watched her plop to the ground. The little rat winced in pain from the fall. Before she could even get up, Boxman’s claw gripped her by the hair and pushed her upwards to his nether region. Sure, he had a towel wrapped around his waist, but that didn’t hide the fact that he had a huge raging boner poking out beneath it! He could stab Fink’s eye with that fucking thing!

“O-Oh.”

Oh indeed. Fink was at a loss for words. On the other hand, her pussy and asshole live another day. HOWEVER. By the looks of her step boss’s clothed erection, she might not even live another day to begin with. “I-I can’t take all of that in my mouth.” She hesitated, shaking her head at the man.

“Sure you can. A cute little rat like you must be used to big portions by now, right?” It didn’t take much thinking to realize what he meant by that. She  _ knew _ he was ogling her growing prepubescent figure and all she could do was use her small hands to try to cover the parts he was gazing lustfully at. “Go on. You don’t want your boss to know you’ve been a bad girl now, do you?” Fink was left with no other choice. She had to do what he wanted. In all honesty, she wanted it more than he did but she was too stubborn to admit it.

The girl’s tiny hands made their way to the hem of his towel and yanked it down quickly, giving away just how excited she herself was to view Boxman’s cock up close. She gulped nervously at the sight, both in awe and fear at how big it was. Uncut too? Guess her previous suspicions were correct.

“Daddy’s getting bored~” Boxman teased. He was egging her on to just get on with it already. They didn’t have all day. PV could be back any minute now! After all, they were supposed to bathe together today. Boxman just always liked to be there 15 minutes early to prepare the bath and other necessities.

Fink took a deep breath and sighed before leaning closer to the tip of Boxman’s cock. She began to leave a trail of kisses around it, enjoying every second of feeling Boxman’s skin on her lips. Sure it may not be his stomach or chest, but this was much better in her opinion. Boxman, however, had different plans.

He was a very impatient man and had other things to do! Fink being one of them, yes, but they had no time to spare. Venomous really could barge in any moment now and he was too desperate to risk losing this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. And so with that he came to a conclusion. One that would cost Fink her life. Not really- But she definitely will lose her ability to speak for a week after this.

Without warning, Boxman gripped Fink’s hair with both of his claws and bucked his hips forward. His hips would thrust forward and back, forward and back. Repeatedly. The poor girl was taken aback by the sudden change in speed, gagging and clawing at her step boss’s stomach in defense. This was happening way too fast for her to properly enjoy and her throat was paying the price for it. Boxman’s cock was too big for her tiny and fragile windpipe, made obvious by the choked gasps and saliva slobbering the man’s cock.

She couldn’t defend herself at all. She was dick-sucking height for crying out loud! Her tiny claws don’t do shit and her cries for help are nearly impossible to decipher due to having Boxman taking up every inch of her throat. Her throat only tightened more as the base of his cock buried itself further, her eyes watery and body trembling during the whole ordeal. All she could do was let her throat be mercilessly fucked by the man she so desperately adored. The remaining noises that managed to escape being more choked whimpers and excessive gagging.

Boxman didn’t care that she kept tightening around his cock and slobbering him up. In fact, he absolutely loved it! Every second that passed just made him more desperate to destroy that tight mouth of hers. Fink was left with nothing to do but to breathe out through her nose as best as she could, moaning Boxman’s name in hopes he listened to her pleas to stop.

And eventually he did. He came deep down her throat and made sure she drank every last drop. She knew not to spill or he’d force her to go through this entire nightmare all over again. All that could be heard was sniffling from the girl as she gulped down loads of his cum. Boxman pulled out slowly and cupped her cheek in admiration. “You did good, baby girl.” He smiled warmly.

That was enough for Fink. She felt like puddy in his hands and blushed deeply from the compliment. She got what she so desperately craved, but at a price.

_ ‘Who needs vocal chords anyways…’ _


End file.
